Devices for maintaining eyeglasses about the neck of a wearer are well known to those skilled in the art. Thus, by way of illustration, one such device is described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,509 of Marks. The entire disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
All of the prior art eyeglass retaining devices are substantially ineffectual: they fail to hold the eyeglasses in place over extended periods of time. Some of these prior art devices are made from plastic tubing and are usually adjusted with a metal spring. Others of these prior art devices are made from a flexible elastomeric material which is attached to a ball or bell. However, both types of these devices have a relatively short useful life, failing to retain the eyeglass assemblies after about a month (or less) of continual use.
An example of the latter type of prior art device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,509 of Suzanne L. Marks. The "resilient strap material" used in the device of the Marks patent loses its resiliency after a short period of repeated use, and, thus, renders the eyeglass retaining assembly substantially useless.
It is an object of this invention to provide an assembly for retaining eyeglasses which, even after repeated use over an extended period of time, will effectively retain such eyeglasses.
It is another object of this invention to provide an assembly for retaining eyeglasses which will withstand substantially more force and abuse by a user than will prior art eyeglass retaining assemblies.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a pair of frame chain holder devices which can be removably attached to a variety of different necklaces, chains or straps.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a pair of frame chain holders which, even after repeated exposure to sunlight, will not discolor.